A power drill is known comprising a power unit with a drive member and housing holding a rotatable shaft, and a drill chuck for coupling with the drive member having a chuck body rotationally coupled to the shaft and in which chuck jaws are moved by screwthreads between a sleeve rotationally coupled to an arbor and a pusher element, and a setting sleeve that can be moved between a drilling position and a tightening position in which the chuck jaws are adjusted.
Such power drills are known from US 2012/0274035, for example, and serve for switching the power drill, by a simple hand movement, between a tightening position in which relative rotation between the arbor and the shaft that adjusts the clamping jaws is possible, and a drilling position in which the shaft is rotationally connected with the arbor. In DE 10 2011 002 331, a drive member sleeve that serves as a setting sleeve is provided for this purpose; this sleeve is always rotationally connected with the arbor and can be selectively coupled with the drilling spindle in order to switch the power drill between the tightening position and the drilling position. In the power drill according to DE 10 2011 002 331, the drive member sleeve is integrated into the drive member of the power unit—specifically into its gear mechanism. Thus, for axial adjustment of the drive member sleeve between the drilling position and the tightening position, the complete planetary gear mechanism of the drive member must be axially moved by the ring gear, in order to be able to couple the arbor with the drilling spindle by the drive member sleeve. Although the power drill shown in DE 10 2011 002 331 has proven itself, it naturally brings with it the disadvantage that an extremely profound intervention in the parts of the power drill on the power unit side is required by it, which can particularly make retrofitting of any power units more difficult and able to be implemented only with very great effort.